


Seems Like a Goodbye

by fusianasan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short, Songfic, sorry im not creative enough
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusianasan/pseuds/fusianasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sampai jumpa, Karma-kun." Dan seketika realita meledak bagaikan supernova. // KaruNagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems Like a Goodbye

Di siang itu, entah mengapa matahari tidak lelahnya menyinari. Mereka menunggu kereta bersebelahan dalam kesunyian dan keraguan di dalam hati. Angin sesekali berhembus, membuat poni merah dan biru muda saling menyapu di atas dahi masing-masing. Tiba-tiba suara pengumuman stasiun menggema, di saat yang sama satu kereta listrik eksekutif berhenti di hadapan mereka. Masih diam seribu bahasa, dua sejoli itu perlahan masuk ke dalamnya dengan wajah mendung.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, horizon langit di balik jendela kusam dan vas bunga kamelia di tengah tampaknya tak segan-segan menemani. Sang Kepala Merah seketika berdeham, mencoba memecah dinding keheningan. "..Apa kau benar-benar serius, Nagisa-kun?"

Kepala Biru Muda secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangan dari mata emas milik partner-nya. Kedua telapak mencakar paha, bunyi napas yang semakin keras--namun semua kegugupan itu hilang sedetik kemudian. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Karma-kun."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kukatakan, sampai bertemu lagi." jawabnya mantap seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Apa telingamu menuli, Karma-kun?"

Karma sempat berkontradiksi dengan perasaannya tetapi kalimat tabu dari Nagisa membuat jiwa manja-nya tak sanggup untuk protes sedikit pun. Wajah Nagisa yang terlihat muak itu juga menyadarkannya pada musim semi yang mereka lalui bersama, walaupun tak begitu menyenangkan--dengan begitu saja, ingatan itu melekat begitu kuat.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 17.00.

Warna oranye dan ungu yang sangat kontras samar-samar menutupi warna biru. Suara rel kereta tak berhenti-berhenti mendengung, bunga kamelia di antara mereka ternyata sudah mulai menguning.

Telapak tangan yang halus namun berbau bubuk mesiu itu menjauh saat telapak tangan besar dan kasar berusaha menenggelamkannya dalam genggaman. Tak mau kalah, akhirnya tarikan paksa mendapat gilirannya cepat atau lambat. Di situasi seperti ini, kaset lama di dalam otak Karma berputar kembali--ketawa lirih seorang Nagisa yang diadu dengan suara kembang api murah yang menggelegar. Sungguh orkestra yang paling indah bermain di telinganya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang tak sabar melepas diri dari kornea seorang Akabane Karma. Di saat yang sama, ingatan-ingatan tak diundang pun menumpuk.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00.

Nagisa melepas genggamannya seraya meringis. "Sampai jumpa, Karma-kun."

Realita meledak bagaikan supernova. Hati egois Karma mau tak mau luluh pertahanannya, sosok mungil di depan seakan menuntut kembali debu-debu sisa ingatan untuk dilenyapkan. Bunga kamelia itu kemudian layu sejadi-jadinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman remeh khas Karma terlukis--tentu saja mengejutkan seorang Nagisa yang sedari tadi menyiksanya secara tidak sadar.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ingin melihatmu pergi."

Anehnya, sirat wajah Nagisa berubah cerah, ditambah dengan senyuman lemah dan pipi basah. Karma yang tahu betul seperti apa dia luar-dalam, hanya bisa berdoa agar dia baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.00.

Akabane Karma turun dari kereta, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana karena kedinginan. Salju putih menyelimuti setengah dari stasiun, tetapi baginya tak masalah. Jendela kereta itu sedikit berembun, memantulkan refleksi yang sedangmungkin berdelusi di dalam sana. Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu.

Lalu, kereta itu segera berangkat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Yoroshiku. /sembunyi  
> Karena karunagi sangat menyiksa akhir-akhir ini dan suara Soraru sangat menenangkan(?), terciptalah cerita absurd ini orz  
> Dan ya, disini mereka OOC. Sangat. Kenapa kesannya hubungan mereka complicated banget, ya? /hush  
> Kritik dan saran apapun akan saya terima, apalagi ohokkudosohok /kode  
> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
